The proposed plan is for the development of digital imaging equipment utilizing a CCD video camera and computer to facilitate computer aided diagnosis for the breast. This equipment would image selected areas in near real time with contrast and spatial resolution exceeding that of film/screen systems. Research will be directed towards imaging at dual energies for increased tissue differentiation. The ability to obtain very large dynamic range image information in digital format would permit windowing, contrast manipulation, processing such as unsharp masking and edge enhancement for improved visualization. The ability to obtain images at near real time would allow intervential procedures to be performed. In phase I, experimental equipment will be developed to perform digital imaging and analysis of phantoms and excised breast tissue. In phase II, digital spot mammography equipment suitable for use in clinical trials will be designed, tested and used in clinical trials at N.Y. Medical college.